To the Bitter, Bloody End
To the Bitter, Bloody End is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-fifth and final case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and twenty-fifth overall. It is featured as the fifth and final case set in The Blood Kingdom. Plot After Chief Flanagan told his team of Justice Enforcers that with Daniel Hartmann's death, they had to find out who was the Crimson Eye's mastermind and stop their evil regime over the city of Stonemoor. While Spencer and the player were patrolling the city for any injured citizens or clues on the Crimson Eye's mastermind, they were called by August Branson, who told them that he had discovered a body by the Stonemoorian Clock Tower. When Spencer and the player got there, they found the body of former judge Damien South, shot and stabbed before being brutally disembowelled. Alexandre told the detectives that asylum doctor Stuart Illumis had come to help before Alexandre told them that Damien was shot three times before being stabbed over twenty times and disembowelled of his organs. They then suspected August since he found the body along with socialite Annelyse Pierce, political professor Urgence Farrington and French community leader Natalie Piché in the former judge’s murder. Soon after as the player and Spencer evaluated the case, they heard someone shouting for them to run before they heard an explosion occur. After they heard the explosion, they soon found their apprentice inventor Payton Fox in the Enforcers’ weapon armory badly injured. She managed to tell them that she had found a bomb in the armory and that she had tried to lessen the explosion before passing out. After Alexandre treated to her injuries, they suspected Payton in Damien’s murder before finding clues to suspect politician Rita Carmichaels and, much to Spencer’s distress, April and the player interrogated their own archivist Valerie Ashworth after finding her hairs on the bomb planted in the armory. Soon after, they discovered that Natalie and Urgence had different political beliefs against Damien’s beliefs of taking down the Crimson Eye and that August had a secret interest in deceased corpses after finding a photo of Damien’s corpse. Valerie then came to them, tears in her eyes, as she told them that she had planned to see Damien at the clock tower just before he was killed. She then confessed to April and the player while Spencer watched them that she had planned to talk to Damien about taking down the Crimson Eye, however when he didn't appear, she decided to leave, only to see Damien's body. Frightened by the sight, she then fled back to the airship and didn't say anything to the others. April and the player then decided to continue with the investigation while Spencer and Valerie spent time together. They then discovered Annelyse's affair with Damien from many years ago, that Payton had the remote to trigger the bomb in her satchel, and that Rita had stolen a gun from the Enforcers' armoury. After they collected all the motives, April then started to cry, confessing she was afraid they'd never discover who the mastermind was. Soon after, Spencer reminded April of everything they'd done throughout Stonemoor and that they would and will complete their mission against the Eye. Spencer then re-joined April and the player in collecting the last pieces of evidence for the team to incriminate Urgence as the Crimson Eye’s mastermind behind the organization’s crimes and Damien’s killer. When the player, Valentina, Helena, Valerie, Spencer and April confronted Urgence about the murder, he denied the accusations against him until he cracked and confessed that he had to do the right thing for the city and for Stonemoor. He then explained that the Crimson Eye started out as a cult and turned into an organization that wanted change, telling them that the government’s leaders had weak morale and childish judgements. He then explained that after looking at modern politics, he knew it was full of lies and corrupt values as politicians spread fake news and empty promises just to line their own pockets. He then explained how he had Daniel drugged by Emeline Sanchez in order to perfect the drug on him once they were ready to conquer Stonemoor. He also explained that Floriana Osborne and her close family had been allied with them for a long time and that they dealt with assassinating political supporters of Mayor Idris Moonlight. He then finally explained how the political terrorists distracted the team while he pulled his ultimate plan, to take over Fairview Hills, which would lead to the collapse of Stonemoor’s economy and the rise of the Crimson Eye due to the drugged Daniel under their influence. He then pulled out a gun and declared that they would die first as his first order as Stonemoor’s leader before shooting April in the chest and setting off a bomb. Soon after, Helena, Spencer and the player rushed Valerie, April and Valentina back to the airship so Alexandre and Stuart could tend to their injuries while vowing to find and arrest Urgence for his crimes. Soon after they got their injured friends back to the airship, Dustin revealed to the player that April and Valerie would survive with their non-fatal injuries, however Valentina was in critical condition as her legs had been blown off by Urgence’s bomb. However, Spencer and the player, along with Fleur, agreed to go out and find out where Urgence had fled to, prompting the trio to find Urgence’s phone at the clock tower’s entrance. They then sent Urgence’s phone to Payton, who revealed that Valentina’s condition had stabilized and that she had created some prosthetic legs for her. She then confirmed that Urgence was in correspondence with a Swan River resident, which she later confirmed to be Annelyse after she discovered that Urgence helped Annelyse clear up her involvement in Sawyer Westbrook’s crimes as Blackbird. The trio, accompanied by Chief Flanagan, then hurried to Annelyse’s mansion where they found her with a knife in her hand, refusing to stand down. She then confessed to pinning the explosion in the weapon armory on Valerie and that Urgence was running away from the city via train. After Dustin shot her in the shoulder and rendered her unconscious, Fleur arrested the corrupt socialite and Dustin, Spencer and the player hurried to the train station to arrest Urgence. At the train station, they then found Urgence with an explosive steampack on his back, unwilling to stand down and willing to go out in a blaze of glory for the Eye. Dustin then snuck up behind the leader and punched him in the face, rendering Urgence unconscious. Spencer then started to panic about the explosives since Helena wasn’t around, prompting the Chief to tell his detectives that he would not let either of them take the job, as he put the steampack on his own shoulders. He then thanked the player for everything they did and told them to be strong as he said that he was ready to see his Gianna again. Dustin then activated the steampack’s thrusters just as the explosives’ timers started to count down, and then he rose into the sky before a cloud of fire and smoke engulfed their heroic Chief. Spencer and the player then sorrowfully took Urgence back to the station. April then revealed that Valentina had woken up and was starting to rehabilitate into her prosthetic legs before Valerie asked for help with finding her purse so she could retrieve her journal notes. April and the player then helped her retrieve her journal and purse before the archivist confirmed to the detectives that she thought Rita would be the perfect interim mayor to serve Stonemoor until proper elections were hosted. They then informed Rita, who told them that she would be hosting a trial for the two Crimson Eye collaborators soon before thanking them for saving Stonemoor. Hours later, at the trial hosted by Judge Bethany Fairbanks, Bethany then listened to what Urgence had to say about it being injustice to lock the Crimson Eye away before she finally declared her sentences to Annelyse and Urgence: that both of them would be sentenced to life sentences in solitary confinement and in separate prisons. She then sent the criminals off before she thanked the Justice Enforcers for arresting the Crimson Eye’s leader. Valentina then informed the player that she had been made Chief of the Enforcers in light of Dustin’s passing before she told the player to accompany her to see Payton, before Chief Panzica made Payton a fully fledged Justice Enforcer, much to the inventor’s happiness and joy. A few days later, after the player helped Valerie find her memorial speech, the whole team then attended the memorial hosted by Natalie Piché. Natalie and Valerie then together spoke about their fallen allies, including Emilio Fernandez and their fallen former judge Damien South before Helena spoke about her brother’s past and said that she never regretted helping him out of his drug addict life even if he suffered through because he was true to himself in the end. The team then finally shared their memories about their fallen Chief, Dustin Flanagan, before the memorial ended as the team wished their fallen friends off and Natalie presented Damien’s gear top hat to the player as a memoir. After two weeks of rebuilding, the Justice Enforcers talked with the player, remembering the things they did throughout Stonemoor, before Alexandre asked to speak to the player privately. Alexandre then explained that his half-sister Francine Bordeaux had seen the news about the player’s fight against the Crimson Eye and their downfall. He then explained that Francine had requested his and the player’s help in combating crime rates in Fairmount a while back and that she had called just the night before again to plead for their help with a recent virus outbreak in one of the city’s districts. Alexandre then said that Valentina had approved their departure and Ravi Chavri would take over his duties until he returned before the player agreed to head to Fairmount with Alexandre. The Stonemoorian Justice Enforcers then thanked the player for what they did and based their farewells before Alexander and the player then headed to the train station, their newest adventures in the picturesque city of Fairmount ahead of them as the train left the station, ending one adventure and beginning another... Summary Victim *'Damien South' (found shot, stabbed, and brutally disembowelled to death) Murder Weapon *'Antique Dagger' Killer *'Urgence Farrington' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Appearance *The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Profile *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect reads military history *The suspect drinks ginger beer Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer reads military history. *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer wears a tweed pattern. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 - The Rise for Justice *Investigate Clock Tower Entrance. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Damien’s Tie, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: August Branson) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Fancy Bracelet; New Suspect: Annelyse Pierce) *Interrogate Annelyse about being at the clock tower. *Interrogate August Branson about the murder of Judge South. (New Crime Scene: Top of Clock Tower) *Investigate Top of Clock Tower. (Clues: Faded Book, Old Photo) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Political Book; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Ask Urgence about his political textbook at the top of the tower. *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Natalie Identified; New Suspect: Natalie Piché) *Talk to Natalie Piché about her relationship with Damien. *Analyze Damien’s Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads military history) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 - Damien's Bloodiest End *Investigate Police Armory. (Clues: Payton Fox, Blackened Filing Cabinet, Broken Bomb Parts) *Analyze Payton Fox. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Payton Fox) *Ask Payton Fox why she was in the police armory during the explosion. (Attribute: Payton eats cotton candy and reads military history) *Examine Blackened Filing Cabinet. (Result: Album of Victim and Rita; New Suspect: Rita Carmichaels) *Talk to Rita Carmichaels about the murder of Judge South. (Attribute: Rita reads military history) *Examine Broken Bomb Parts. (Result: Bomb Restored) *Analyze Restored Bomb. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Valerie Ashworth) *Confront Valerie about her hairs on the bomb. (Attribute: Valerie reads military history; New Crime Scene: Clock Mechanisms) *Investigate Clock Mechanisms. (Clues: Dirty Poster, Bloody Gun, Locked Camera) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Clues: Petition Against Victim; New Lab Sample: Colorful Substance) *Analyze Colorful Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Natalie about thé petition against the victim. (Attribute: Natalie reads military history and eats cotton candy) *Ask Urgence about creating the petition. (Attribute: Urgence reads military history and eats cotton candy) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Photo of Dead Body) *Ask August about his photograph of Damien’s dead body. (Attribute: August reads military history and eats cotton candy) *Analyze Bloody Gun. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ginger beer, August drinks ginger beer) *Attribute: Urgence drinks ginger beer, Natalie drinks ginger beer. *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 - This Will End... Now *Ask Valerie about why she went to the clock tower. (Attribute: Valerie drinks ginger beer and eats cotton candy; New Crime Scene: Blackened Armory Rack) *Investigate Blackened Armory Rack. (Clues: Weapon Pile, Locked Time Capsule, Payton’s Satchel) *Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Ask Annelyse about her past relationship with Damien. (Attribute: Annelyse reads military history, eats cotton candy and drinks ginger beer) *Examine Payton’s Satchel. (Result: Bomb Remote) *Confront Payton about having the remote to trigger the bomb. (Attribute: Payton drinks ginger beer) *Examine Weapon Pile. (Clues: Empty Holster) *Analyze Empty Holster. (06:00:00) *Confront Rita about being in the weapons armory to steal a gun. (Attribute: Rita eats cotton candy and drinks ginger beer) *Investigate Tower Entrance Steps. (Clues: Burning Trash, Branding Iron) *Examine Branding Iron. (Result: Fibers Collected) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tweed pattern) *Examine Burning Trash. (Result: Bloodstained Knife) *Analyze Bloodstained Knife. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Antique Dagger; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Rise and Fall (5/5). (No stars) The Rise and Fall (5/5) - Blaze of Glory *Investigate Clock Tower Entrance. (Clue: Urgence’s Phone) *Examine Urgence’s Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) *Confront Annelyse about being in collaboration with Urgence. *Ask Valerie about what we should do for the city. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Top of Clock Tower. (Clue: Valerie’s Purse) *Examine Valerie’s Purse. (Result: Valerie’s Journal) *Analyze Valerie’s Journal. (03:00:00) *Ask Rita Carmichaels to serve as interim mayor for the city. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Officially Payton as the new inventor for the Enforcers. *Investigate Police Armory. (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Valerie’s Memorial Speech) *Attend the memorial for the fallen. (Reward: Damien’s Gear Top Hat) *See what Alexandre has to talk to us about. *Travel to a new destination! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning you will continue doing something, even if it's very difficult or unpleasant, to the very end when it's completely finished. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Fairview Hills Category:The Blood Kingdom